


The Assistant

by makeuswhole



Series: Star Wars: a New Story [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswhole/pseuds/makeuswhole
Summary: All you wanted is the attention from your leader General Hux – you were but a simple assistant for the ginger-haired man. Constantly taking a barrage of scrutiny whenever a mistake would occur under your watch.The way he looked at you spoke more than his cruel words. Despite his lingering eyes, his constant abrasive demeanor will meet its match…





	The Assistant

***BUZZZZZ**!*   
  
The loud electric ring of your desk’s transmitter startled you; crumpling an expense report sheet tightly in your shaking grasp. The day was just starting and Armitage was already buzzing you for a request.

An annoyed sigh escaped from your lips but you ignored the first buzz and returning to the report for the newest release of war juggernauts. As you attempted to smooth out the crinkled sheet – another loud **BUZZ** shook the desk.

_‘Deep breath in,’ — you reminded yourself._

Pressing the large white button on the transmitter, you put on the best smile that you could conjure and attempted to sound like the happiest employee on the Finalizer.

“Yes, General?” you hummed the greeting through your teeth.  


His tone when he spoke indicated that something had already managed to irritate him but that came to no surprise, he had been on a picking binge lately – constantly finding something wrong with anything that you touched.

“I need you right away in my office, [Y/N]!”  


Many often asked you how you could handle being his assistant; however, you shrugged and the same response would always answer.

“The dental plan is amazing!” you joked, however, the true reason wasn’t clear.  


Maybe, it was the craving you had to dig through the hardened but flawed exoskeleton of your superior and get to his guts. Possibly figuring out what makes him constantly flustered; also, finding those cracks in his personality that showed a distressed man.

You opened your mouth to question but white noise hissed. With another sigh, you stuffed the mess of an expense sheet into a black briefcase and pushed away from your desk.  
Unlike the other personnel on the large destroyer – your uniform was unique as Armitage handpicked your daily garb himself. The outfit matched the First Order’s typical color of black, but that is the closest relation with your clothing.

Your apparel started with a wide v-neck black formal blouse with the First Order’s symbol lapel pin that was pinned to the collar that extended right above your left breast. Traveling lower, an obsidian pencil skirt hugged your hips and its length was knee-high.   
The furthest down, a pair of closed-toe black stiletto heels with bright red soles complimented your outfit well, also giving you a slight increase in height while complimenting your calves.

The sounds of your stiletto heels clicking through the short metallic hallway caught the attention of a trio of Stormtroopers conversating near a watercooler. They all turned toward you and halted their conversation as they stopped to gawk at your form.

You disregarded their stares from beneath their identical masks and turned sharply around a corner to the left. Hux’s metallic door stood at the end of a short, secluded hall. However before you could place your hand on the entrance scanner, the automatic door hissed as it raised.

The all too familiar dark metallic disguise of Kylo Ren towered over you, his black clothing nearly smothered you in an aura of darkness. He did not speak, his eyes merely observed momentarily from behind his visor and promptly he stomped away.

Unknowingly you held your breath during your brief encounter with the First Order’s Jedi leader, his overwhelming power made you nervous. A rush of air blew through your nostrils before you quickly darted underneath the threshold of the door that began to close.

You bowed before your superior who was sitting at his massive desk. He sat in a metallic swivel chair at the center of the elegant table; Armitage was leaning forward with his elbows on the surface and his fingers interlaced into a conjoined fist – supporting his chin.  
“What can I help you with, General Armitage?” you broke the silence that resided in the immaculate dark office.  


The ginger-haired man did not reply, his greenish blue-hued irises slowly wandered around your figure. They followed the sweeping waves of your long [H/C] hair as it rested slightly disheveled on your shoulders.

“Sir?” you questioned again.  


Armitage remained silent, but he pushed himself back from the front of his desk to dig in a drawer to the right of himself.

He pulled out a small stack of papers, roughly five or six crisp sheets with familiar scribbles of writing in neat lines that covered the entirety of the first page.

“I was informed that these numbers do not match the monthly funding available for the Stormtrooper program.” he picked up the papers between his thumb and forefinger before flipping through the stack several times with his primary digit. His opposite hand drummed the smooth surface of his desk impatiently.  


“I don’t understand. I-I checked twice with Persephone from financing, the numbers checked out.” you mentally shuffled through the steps you took when filling out the paperwork, but it was several weeks ago – your schedule was a normally jam-packed due to your boss being an important man in the Order.  


Hux let out an annoyed huff before running a hand down the front of his suit.

“Not only did you fail to gather the correct information but you did not report to Captain Phasma promptly. We lost several troops due to a weapon test malfunction.”  


He paused as he stood from his desk, turning his back toward you and holding his hands together behind him.

“–This was due to under-spending. Now more money must be used to replace those lost troops and equipment.” he tightened the grasp of his conjoined hands, the sound of the clenching leather caused you to grind your teeth.  


Your heart hammered in your chest and you could feel the temperature of your body rise. He continued to berate you, even going to the lengths of commenting on your slow arrival to his summoning of your presence.

“That’s enough!” you yelled out but instantly regretted what you had done. You mentally cursed yourself for your unprofessional reaction but this time his cruelty had pushed you over the edge.  


He spun quickly on his heels to face you, his lips pressed tightly in a line.

“Excuse me, [Y/N]?” his accent attributed to the sound of the anger in the question that he quickly asked.  


Your eyes darted from his to the floor immediately and you too pressed your lips tightly together.

Hux stepped towards you and the toes of his boots stopped right at the tips of your stilettos.

You did not move your head to lock eyes with your superior – the sounds of his heaving chest caused your anxiety to skyrocket.

“How dare you speak to your General like that!” he yelled loudly which caused you to flinch at the sound.  


Armitage took your wrist in his gloved hand but you quickly snatched it back, drawing it close to your chest.

“How dare you speak to me like I am your dog!” you yelled back, snapping your head upward to meet his gaze – eyes narrowing as you were no longer cowered in his shadow.  


Gingered eyebrows raised quickly as your response took the General by surprise.

You took a step toward him, pressing the upper sole of your heels into his newly shined boots.

Hux shifted in his skin, it was as if you were an alien inhabiting your body. Never before did he expect you to act this way after many years of submission.

“You are acting out of line! I will have you dropped off at the nearest desolate planet if you continue to disobey!” he took a step back from under your weight.  


The briefcase that was in your hands was hurled to the right of you, escaping your grasp and sliding across the floor before hitting the wall and exploding open – papers flying everywhere.

The General shuddered at your rash reaction to his attempts to chastise you.

“I break my back to please you. I have submitted myself completely to your will – allowing you to speak to me in ways that you would speak to your troops,” you took a step towards him, “You would be lost without my constant picking up after and assuring everything is perfect.” an instinctive finger raised and you poked a crimson painted nail into his strong chest.  


“Why do you despise me so?” after asking this, you didn’t continue as you waited for his response.

Armitage took your hand in his and squeezed, pulling it away from his chest before taking a close step forward.

The two of you were now toe-to-toe again but this time it seemed that the tension had died down some.

He raised your hand to his face and closed your fingers into a fist; then, he lowered his nose to your skin and breathed in.

“Your sudden retaliation has caught me off guard, [Y/N].” those intoxicating irises met yours again but this time they were softer.  


“My constant aspersion originates from my need of perfection.” he continued as he dropped your hand before taking hold of the fabric of your blouse, rubbing the sheer material between his gloved fingers.  


“It’s rather difficult to explain,” Armitage added before he brushed past you and stood before the door.  


He placed his hand on the scanner and the door raised open, he lent out the same arm to his side as he motioned you to lead him out of the room.

“You’re a complicated man, sir.” your reply was rather unprofessional but it was well suited for the situation. Your eyes flickered across his body – when he wasn’t coming down on you, his relaxed form was invigorating to examine. His strong jawline drawing in your attention the most. Your imagination wondered what was beneath those dark clothes for a brief moment.  


However, you walked out the door and took several steps into the hall before stopping. Hux’s gloved hands wrapped around your shoulders and squeezed your stiff muscles.

He leaned his face in, pressing his body against the posterior of yours. This sent a ripple through your body and his warm breath against the soft skin of your jawline caused your nerves to fire wildly.

He whispered in your ear —

“Your dedication is inebriating and my sincerest apologies for not realizing this much, much earlier.” after his almost seductive uttering left your ears and mind, he brushed past you quickly and turned the corner before disappearing.


End file.
